


GNSDILY

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, one shots, tumblr promts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Series of oneshots and drabbles from Tumblr requests.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	1. Midnight run

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tiffanytheweirdo: Ellick - 16 & 27: One person pouting only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person. & Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.

“But Niiiiiick.” She whined, drawing out his name like a child who wasn’t getting their way. 

“Ellie it’s almost midnight. I’m not going to the store just because you ate the last of the bacon brown sugar chips.” Standing in front of him with the empty bag, Ellie pouted, turning the bag upside down to get her point across. He leaned up to give her a kiss, hoping she would forget about it. When he pulled back he knew that wasn’t happening. 

“Pleeeaassee Nick. The baby wants them.” From his spot on the couch Nick threw his head back against the cushions, groaning. 

“Fine but only because the baby wants them.” Ellie smirked, waiting for the words to register in his brain. They had been trying for five months so when the test came back positive this morning she couldn’t wait to tell him the news. She watched as his eyes slowly opened and he sat up straighter, mouth dropping open as his brain processed what she just told him. “Wait. Baby?” 

She could only nod enthusiastically as the biggest smile she’d seen from him crossed his face and he pulled her down to sit across his lap. 

“We’re having a baby?” 

“We’re having a baby!” Nick cupped her cheeks in his hands, pulling her to him in a soft kiss. 

“I love you so much El.” He placed another short kiss on her lips to punctuate his words. 

“We love you too Nick.” The next thirty minutes were spent exchanging kisses on the couch before Ellie slowly pulled away and rested her forehead on his. “Hey Nick.”

“Yeah Babe?” 

“I still want those chips.” Nick threw his head back in laughter because, of course she was still thinking about food. 

“You got it.” Picking her up, he placed her on the couch and kissed her forehead before grabbing his keys. “Two bags of bacon brown sugar chips coming right up.” 

From her place on the couch, Ellie yelled out a “thanks babe” as he walked out the door. 

Despite the strange looks he was getting, Nick couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he thought about Ellie and pictured himself on many more midnight trips to the grocery store. It would all be worth it though because he and Ellie were having a baby. 


	2. Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finish the prompt with 5 sentences or less. Prompt: "How did you know?"  
> Prompt from we-take-care-of-each-others/dlodle0

“How did you know?” He asked as the door closed behind their last guest.

“Nick of course I knew!” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Nick pouted, actually pouted, until she pushed away from the counter and wiped it away with a kiss. 

“I know. And thank you. I really did love it.”

“I still can’t believe you already knew about your surprise party.” Bringing her hand up, she ran her fingers over his chest until they came to rest on his belt buckle. 

“I’m sorry baby. But I think I know a way to make it up to you.” His breath hitched as her fingers started undoing his belt and she smirked, jumping onto the kitchen counter and pulling him against her. His hands went to her thighs, pushing her dress up. 

It was her birthday and tonight he was going to worship her. 


	3. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finish the prompt with 5 sentences or more. Prompt: Ellick + "Kasie, what are you talking about?"  
> From TheKeyboardNinja

“Kasie, what are you talking about?” Nick asked, looking at their friend like she’d grown a third head.

“Oh you know what I’m talking about. Last week. In the stairwell...:” Kasie trailed off, eyeing them both. Nick’s poker face was still intact but she could see Ellie’s resolve crumbling. Moving her stare to the blonde, she watched her fidget until she finally gave up. 

“Okay fine! We were making out in the stairwell last week but I swear Kasie that’s as far as it’s gone at work. Well, at least while there were others in the building.” Nick’s eyes went wide at how much she let slip and looked over to Kasie who was standing there with her mouth open in shock. 

“I was talking about overhearing you two gossiping about Gibbs and Sloane....” Ellie’s hand covered her mouth quickly, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at letting her and Nick’s relationship slip. “But daaaaaammmnn Bishop. Although I really didn’t need to know that last part.” Kasie mumbled under her breath, not able to look at them with a straight face right now as she ran through her findings quickly, They went to leave her lab when she yelled over her shoulder. “Oh uh, hey guys, when did this happen?”

“Um…” Nick glanced at his girlfriend, looking for permission to tell her. Ellie nodded, letting him know it was okay. “About two months.” Kasie spun around then, smiling at the sight of Nick’s arm around Ellie’s waist. 

“Two months you said?” 

“Yep.” Ellie nodded again, a bright smile gracing her face as she leaned into Nick’s side. 

“Yes!” Kasie pumped her fist in the air, running past them to the elevator. “McGee owes me twenty dollars!” 

They waited until the elevator dinged, signaling Kasie’s departure before pulling away. 

“Wait a second, did they bet on us?” Nick asked, looking back and forth between Ellie and the doorway. 

“Sure sounds like it.” She patted his stomach, rubbing lightly. “What do you say we hide out down here for a minute and wait for the excitement to pass?”

“Mmm, that sounds like a great idea.” Pulling her back into his arms, he kissed her gently, no longer afraid of their friends catching them. 

Their secret was out but if it meant he got to kiss Ellie more, he really didn’t see how that was a bad thing.


	4. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from Dodle0: Ellick - 10: A hello/goodbye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it PLUS R - A deafening sound

“So, we  _ finally _ agree on tacos?” The other occupants of the bullpen nodded as Nick sighed, relieved to get everyone to agree on a lunch spot. It was hard enough to get just McGee and Ellie to agree on what to get for lunch but with Kasie, Jimmy, and Jack hanging around the bullpen while the team worked on cold cases it was almost impossible. Walking back to his desk, Nick grabbed his jacket, passing Ellie and giving her a quick kiss and whispering a “goodbye” against her lips before continuing to the elevator 

A deafening squeal stopped him in his tracks and he cringed at the noise. From her place behind her desk, Ellie’s mouth dropped open as Kasie and Jack high-fived, Jimmy and McGee shared curious looks, and Gibbs just smirked, shaking his head. Realizing that their secret was now out had Ellie jumping up and following Nick, both running to the elevator as money changed hands between the others. 

As soon as the doors closed, Nick grabbed Ellie’s hand in his, squeezing it lightly in reassurance. There would be a lot of questions once they get back, especially when they told them they’ve been dating for eight months, but as long as they were together they could get through anything. 


	5. Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellick - M: When it rains/snows/storms  
> Prompt from Tiffanytheweirdo

“Ugh! Why did Gibbs have to send us on this little road trip?” Nick grumbled not for the first time as they hurriedly got out of the car. 

“Because. He’s team leader and McGee is Senior Field Agent who has two kids at home, neither of them are going to drive almost nine hours one way just to interview a potential witness.” Shutting her door, Ellie grabbed her go bag out of the back and quickly followed Nick inside. 

It had started raining hard about half way to their destination so they found a hotel, deciding to stay the night here instead of doubling their travel time by continuing in the rain. By the time they got inside they were soaked and shivering, the already low temperatures having dropped with the rain. 

“Hey man, can uh, we get two rooms for the night?” Nick asked the man behind the desk, watching as he typed on the computer.

“I’m sorry, it looks like we only have one room available, a king suite.”

“That’s fine, we’ll take it.” Ellie spoke up, just ready to get warm. 

After doing the paperwork, Nick handed Ellie the key and grabbed her bag, letting her lead the way. Once inside the room, he tossed both bags on the bed and turned to his partner. 

“Why don’t you take the first shower and I’ll get the heat cranked up in here?” She just nodded, grabbing her bag and heading to the bathroom. Five minutes later she stepped out, wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top, rubbing her arms to generate heat. Wordlessly, he opened up his bag and grabbed a sweatshirt from the bottom, handing it to her.

“What’s this for?” 

“You look like you’re still cold.” He shrugged like it was no big deal he was letting her borrow his clothes.

“Oh um, thanks.” Taking it, she waited until he was in the bathroom before slipping it on and bringing the collar up to breath in his lingering scent. Hearing the water turn off, she crawled into bed and closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn’t take long to fall asleep. 

Groaning at the sound of her beeping phone, she reached over to shut off the alarm but was stopped by Nick’s arm laying across her waist. Knowing they needed to get going but wanting to stay in his arms, she warred with herself for a moment before lifting his arm up and sliding out of bed. The wrath of Gibbs if they were late was her only motivation for leaving the bed. 

Walking to the window, she pulled back the curtain to see a blanket of white coating everything, the rain from last night having turned to snow which was still falling and making the parking lot look like a winter wonderland. Unfortunately for them, the road was also covered which meant there was no way they could make it to their witness. 

After a quick call to Gibbs who told them to stay put if things hadn’t cleared up by check out, she decided more sleep was in order and layed back down, curling back into Nick’s side. 

The snow had only gotten worse by the time they woke up again and Ellie called Gibbs to let him know they wouldn’t be going anywhere while Nick called the front desk to keep their room another night. 

They had been sitting on the bed watching TV for almost two hours, neither wanting to bring up this morning, when Ellie sighed dramatically. “I’m bored.” 

“Me too B but we don’t exactly have anything else to do.” Nick glanced over at her and got nervous when a smile started crossing her face.

“Let’s go outside!”

“Oh no, you’re not dragging me out there in the cold.”

“Oh c’mon Nick. We can have a snowball fight, make snow angels and snowmen…” He wanted so badly to say no, that he was going to stay inside where it was nice and warm but the look on her face had him caving. 

“Okay fine. Let’s go outside.” Despite being bundled up as much as possible, Nick was still freezing once in the snow so he stood off to the side, watching as Ellie spun around with her arms out, tongue sticking out to catch the falling snowflakes. There was such an innocence to her in this moment and his breath caught in his throat.

“What?” Nick shook his head at Ellie catching him staring and he must’ve been affected by the cold because his mouth betrayed his brain. 

“You just look so beautiful.” Her eyes went wide and she was frozen in place at hearing the words from her partner. 

“Wh-what?” The word was choked now and she stood still, waiting for something or someone to break the moment. Finally, Nick moved from his spot but instead of backing away like she expected he stepped forward, putting his hands on his shoulders and running them up to cup her cheeks. It was now or never.

“You are so beautiful Ellie.” Her eyes were locked on his as he pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. “And I love you.”

“Y-you, you love me?” He nodded then, staring into her eyes to make sure she knew he meant it. Her eyes flicked from his that were clearly filled with love to his lips and back again. “I love you too.” Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Nick smiled brightly, pulling her to him, her arms going around his waist. The kiss they shared was passionate, sending warmth through their bodies as they were flush against each other. 

Needing air, Ellie pulled back first, resting her forehead against his and watching as their breaths mingled together in the cold air. They stood that way until a gust of wind chilled them and Ellie smirked, unwrapping herself from him and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the doors. 

“Ellie where are we going? I thought you wanted to play in the snow?” 

“I did but I’m getting a little cold now. And I can think of a good way to get warmed up.” The wink she sent him was the only motivation he needed and he smirked, letting her pull him up to the room where they quickly warmed each other up. 


	6. The In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request - An Ellick fic in between the accident and the hospital in On fire.

Opening her eyes slowly, Ellie looked around, trying to remember why she was on the grass instead of running next to Nick on the pavement. Distant sounds of an unfamiliar voice telling her they were calling the police had everything rushing back to her as she remembered the car coming at them and Nick pushing her out of the way. 

“Nick?” Her voice came out quietly but quickly turned frantic as she looked around. “Nick!” Scrambling to get up, she limped over to where he lay crumpled on the side of the road. “Nick! Nick wake up, look at me!” Kneeling, she ran her hands over him, searching for injuries as she catalogued the ones she could see - a cut on the forehead, scratches all over his hands, and a leg that was bent at an odd angle. She knew there was likely to be internal bleeding with the way he hit the car but she couldn’t focus on that right now, she had to focus on his breathing until the paramedics got here.

Sirens could finally be heard in the distance and she pulled out her phone, calling Gibbs and rivaling the boss man with how few words she used. The ambulance arrived as soon as she hung up her phone and listened intently to what they were saying, never once taking her eyes off of the man now in the back. An EMT was getting ready to close the doors when she broke out of her trance and held out a hand. 

“Wait! I’m going with him.” 

“I’m sorry ma’am but-” 

“No!” The strength of her voice surprised the man and she swallowed, staring him down. “I’m a Federal Agent and he’s my partner. I have to make sure he’s okay.” He looked at her for a moment, probably wondering if she was telling the truth, when he finally nodded and held his hand out to motion for her to get inside. Needing the physical contact, she sat next to him and held his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb across the back of it as she sent up a silent prayer for him to be okay. She had already gone through losing Qasim and Clay, she couldn’t lose someone else she cared about. 

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Nick was rushed inside as doctors and nurses surrounded him. Keeping up was difficult with her knee but she pushed through, grabbing his hand again once they were inside and staying next to him until a nurse's hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“I’m sorry ma’am but you’ll have to wait out here.” She started to protest when the nurse glanced her over and waved to the reception desk. “You need medical attention too. Let me get a doctor and then you can wait out here for your boyfriend.” The nurse turned away before she could correct her and she sank into a chair nearby. Now that the adrenaline has worn off she could feel the pain in her knee but the pain in her heart was worse. 

One moment she was running side-by-side with Nick, laughing as he started getting ahead of her and the next there was a car coming at them and Nick pushed her out of the way as he tried to jump over it to avoid getting hit. The image of him laying there, unconscious and injured, would be forever burned into her brain and she had to choke back a sob. Nick had to make it through, he just had to. She didn’t know how she could live if he didn’t.


	7. Family Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from TheKeyboardNinja: Ellick- Ellie's cousin comes to visit that she got into trouble with in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking a little bit of leeway here on when Ellie would’ve gone to college. Since Ellie’s a farm girl from Oklahoma I could totally see her rocking out to Carrie Underwood at a karaoke bar. 

“Lydia! Oh my gosh you’re here!” Ellie yelled as she opened the door, pulling her cousin inside and into a tight hug. “It’s been way too long!” 

“It really has Ellie! It’s so good to see you!” Pulling back, Ellie grabbed her suitcase and led them into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

“So tell me, how are you? How are Mark and the kids?”

“They’re great. Lily’s been having some separation anxiety since it’s the longest I’ve been away since she’s been born but Mark’s a great dad, he’s got everything under control.” Ellie smiled. She had only met her cousin’s husband a couple times but he was always a great man and Ellie was happy that Lydia had met him. It was one good thing to come out of their crazy college days. “So, enough about me, how are you? Anyone special in your life?”

“I’m good.” As much as she wanted to leave it at that and not broach the other subject, the look on her cousin’s face told her that wasn’t happening. “And no, there’s no one. Work takes up pretty much all of my time right now, there’s not much left for dating.”

“Oh come on Ellie. You’ve been divorced from that jackass for four years now. Besides, what about that coworker you always talk about?” Ellie choked on her water and took a moment to compose herself before talking. 

“Who Nick? No, we’re just partners and friends. That’s it.” 

“Girl, the way you talk about him all the time, there’s no way you’re just friends.” Rolling her eyes, Ellie quickly changed the subject and the two of them talked about family and work until they were both yawning and heading for bedrooms.

Saturday was spent sightseeing until supper when it was decided they would get take-out from Ellie’s favorite place and eat at her apartment since Lydia had to leave the next morning. 

Ellie had already changed into pajamas and was sitting on the couch waiting for Lydia so they could start some good, old-fashioned “girl talk,” when a familiar knock sounded at the door. Curious as to why Nick would be showing up at this hour, she pulled one of her brother's old sweatshirts over her tank top and padded to the door. 

“Nick hey, what’re you doing here?” His eyes swept over her as he took in the oversized, most likely men’s, sweatshirt that was barely covering what he hoped were shorts underneath before shifting to the two half-empty wine glasses on her coffee table. 

“I- I’m sorry Bishop. I uh, guess I should’ve called before coming over.” The look on his face could best be described as defeated and that’s when she noticed what he was holding - a box of most likely muffins from her favorite bakery, a bag of bacon brown sugar chips, and a movie they had been talking about watching. “I’ll just uh, give you these and let you get back to your date.”

“No!” Ellie’s hand reached out to grab his arm and stop him from leaving. “Nick no it’s, it’s not a date.” 

“Really? Cause from where I’m standing it sure-”

“Alright Ellie, first order of business: that partner of yours.” Ellie’s cheeks flushed scarlet and she cursed Lydia as Nick’s eyes widened. Lydia suddenly stepped into view of the door and she stopped mid-stride. “Oh Ellie I’m sorry! I didn’t know you had a date tonight! I can just go to a hotel.”

“No!” Ellie looked back and forth between her cousin and her partner, trying to figure out which one to address first. Finally she realised her door was still open and she pulled Nick inside, closing the door behind him. “This is my cousin Lydia. Lydia, this my partner, Nick.” 

Still stunned by this turn of events, it took Nick a moment to remember his manners before sitting down Ellie’s treats on her table and turning towards her cousin and holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” Lydia shook his hand, sending Ellie a knowing glance that she just rolled her eyes at. 

“Well uh, I’ll head out, let you guys get caught up.” Ellie was ready to say goodnight when Lydia spoke up. 

“Nonsense! We’ve had all day to get caught up with each other. You should totally stay. Besides, I should get to know the man watching my favorite cousin’s back.” 

“Lydia!” Ellie whispered, lightly hitting her on the arm as she turned to Nick. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. We can reschedule movie night.” 

“I dunno this might be fun.” Nick sent a wink to Lydia, causing Ellie to roll her eyes but relented. 

“Okay fine, you can stay. But! Only because you brought me muffins.” Nick could only laugh as Lydia smirked and Ellie tried to ignore them, grabbing the box and getting settled on the couch. “Are you two gonna join me or am I gonna have to eat these by myself?”

“Like she would mind that.” Nick whispered, earning a laugh from Lydia.

“Hey I heard that!” He caught the pillow she threw at him, tossing it back to her as they rounded the couch, each taking one side and no one mentioning how close he sat to Ellie. 

“So tell me, what was Ellie Bishop like as a kid?” Ellie groaned as Lydia started talking and looked over at Nick. He was listening intently, like he was trying to memorize every word.

“... And then we decided that we should get up and do karaoke. Let me tell you, trying to belt out Carrie Underwood while drunk is not easy. Oh! And then there was the time Ellie thought it’d be a good idea to hack into the Dean’s list and change the spelling of her ex’s name. It wasn’t caught until it was published. She was good at covering her tracks so they could never trace it back to her but everyone knew she did it. And he definitely deserved it if you ask me. Did you tell him about the time we slashed the tires on-” 

“Okay.. I think that’s enough wine for you.” Ellie leaned over and grabbed the glass out of Lydia’s hand and sat it on the coffee table. Turning to Nick, he handed her the glass they had been sharing and she took a long drink. 

“Well, remind me not to get on your bad side B.” His tone was joking but his face had an air of seriousness to it and she had to look away. 

“Oh I don’t think it’s possible for you to get on her bad side Nick. I mean, she’s always talking about how great you are and-”

“And I think it’s time for you to go to bed.” Standing up quickly, she pulled Lydia up and behind her until she was in the spare bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. Coming back to the couch, she sat down across the sofa from Nick. “I’m sorry about her. It’s been a while since we’ve gotten to see each other and, well she can get a little carried away with the college stories.”

“Oh no, I enjoyed those. I had always wondered what a young Bishop was like and now I know.” Groaning at his enjoyment, she dropped her head in her hands before looking back up at him. 

“I promise I wasn’t that wild in college all the time.”

“I dunno B, it’s nice to know you had a wild streak too.”

“Just promise me you won’t tell anyone else about this. “

“I promise B.” Reaching over, he placed a hand over hers where it was resting on her lap. Glancing at the clock behind her, he saw it was almost midnight and sighed. “It’s late, I better go.”

“Oh uh, yeah okay. Let me walk you out.” Standing up, she followed him to the door, not wanting the evening to end. “Thanks for putting up with us tonight. With two kids Lydia doesn’t get out much and apparently can’t hold her wine as good as in college.”

“It was my pleasure.” His hand went to the door knob then put her turned to face her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “And uh, nice to know you talk about me.” Her cheeks flushed again as he pulled back and was unprepared for the lightest touch of his lips against the corner of hers. “Goodnight Ellie.” Squeezing her hand, he placed one last kiss on her forehead before turning around and heading out the door. 

As soon as she slid the lock in place she leaned back against the door, a hand coming up to her cheek where she could still feel the lingering touch of Nick’s lips. There was a skip to her step as she went to bed, the smile still present as she thought of the look in Nick’s eyes as he left and the kiss he placed on her skin. 

If this was the result of having Nick meet her family then maybe it was time for a visit from her brothers. 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. To Love and be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from HelloKaelyn: Ellick - Fluff 3 & 14: “I just feel safe when I’m with you. Like nothing bad can happen.” & “You make me want to become a better person.”

“After before, I never thought I could feel this way again but I do. **I just feel safe when I’m with you. Like nothing bad can happen.** And it’s one of the many things I love about you.” Ellie brought a hand up to her eyes, wiping away the tears that had started falling. “Gosh there’s a reason why girls don't do this.” Kneeling down in front of her, Nick took one of her hands in his and brought the other up to run under her eyes. 

“Okay, okay.” He could feel himself tearing up now and tried to hold them back, needing to get out these next words. “Ellie, ever since I met you,  **you make me want to be a better person.** You make me believe in myself and have taught me to trust and more than that, you’ve taught me how to love and be loved. I love you so much Ellie. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Reaching into his pocket, Nick pulled out a small blue box. Her hand went up to cover her mouth as he opened it to reveal an antique ring that looked almost identical to her grandmothers. “Eleanor Raye Bishop, will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” She whispered, wiping away a tear. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” 

Sliding the ring onto her finger, Nick cupped her face in his hands and pulled her to him in a soft kiss. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

Leaning back in, they shared a deep, passionate kiss, quickly getting carried away as Nick lowered her to the floor.


	9. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from EnchantedBookLover18: Ellick - Fluff 6: & Angst 21:”I don’t like when you say things like that. To me, you’re perfect.” & “I wish I didn’t have these feelings but I do.”  
> Soooo, this is a little off of the prompt but I couldn’t help it…

**“I don’t like it when you say things like that. To me, you’re perfect.”** Nick sighed, throwing his hands down to his sides.

“Well I’m sorry Nick!  **I wish I didn’t have these feelings but I do.”** Seeing the tears that were starting to form in her eyes he stepped forward, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on the bump that was clearly prominent.

“Ellie, I know that you have been feeling self conscious since you got into your seventh month-” he was quickly cut off by her talking.

“Well yeah, of course I’ve been feeling self conscious NIck, I’m fat and my ankles are swollen and I can barely fit into my clothes…”

She was full on crying now and he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms as tight around her as possible. “You’re beautiful Ellie.” He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Also, you’re pregnant babe, you’re carrying our child. You’re definitely not fat. And I think you look pretty amazing pregnant.” Pulling back, she looked up at him and smiled as he wiped a tear away.

“You really think so?” 

“Yeah, yeah I do. In fact, I think we should have a couple more.” A laugh escaped her and she patted her hand on his chest lightly before resting it there. 

“Yeah, we’ll see. Let’s have this one first then we’ll talk.” 

“Deal.” Nick placed a kiss on her forehead, leaning back and resting his hands on the sides of her bump. 

“Thank you for always knowing just what to say.”

“Hey, what are husbands for?”

“Well, I can think of a few things.” Ellie’s mood quickly shifted and she grabbed his hand in hers, pulling him towards the bedroom. 

As much as he hated the pregnancy hormones for making her self conscious, there was a definite upside and he was not complaining. 


End file.
